Ark: A New Life
by Deadmanrevival
Summary: ...


Chapter one: Awakening

A slight breeze blew over causing Xavier to smile slightly. It was a welcome comfort that eased the burn of the sun. The smell of salt filled the air as the ocean softly caressed the Sandy shoreline. Xavier began to stir from his abnormal slumber.

At first nothing seems strange to him for he was still dripping between dreams and reality. It wasn't until the feeling of sand, gently brushing over his arms and legs, caused him to suddenly opened his eyes. The adamant sun blared unwelcome light into a sleep sensitive retinas, this caused Xavier to wince in pain. He covered his face with the nook of his arm to blind out the unyielding rays. Slowly uncovering to allow his eyes to adjust. Once the light became bearable, he stiffly began to set up to observe his immediate surroundings.

He looked around and confusion and bewilderment. He sat upon an ever spanning shoreline that was covered in pristine off-white sand. The area was littered with small stones and seashells. Boulders of all shapes and sizes dotted the beach. Small palm trees sat lazily; Most of which had grown crooked from the loose soil. While underneath large ferns stood probably, displaying their lush green leaves. Farther back gave birth to a dense forest. Tall, thick trees covered in vines layered the area. Xavier turned around to see the ocean. It was a sparkling crystal blue. The water lapping at the Shoreline like a playful puppy. It was clear, showing off it's beautiful coral Reefs just below the surface. He felt the salty breeze on his skin once again, which caused yet another realization. He was practically naked! Say for some tannish boxer like garments that covers his thighs and groin. He began to ponder his predicament only to have his train of thought interrupted by a small squawking noise that suddenly appeared directly to his back.

Xavier slow they turned to the noises source, but what he Saul dumbfounded him. Before him was a small creature, barely a foot tall at the shoulders. It was slam and grace of looking, maybe a foot and a half to two feet long, and stood on to bird like legs. It had s narrow head with a few feathers at the skulls base, and a long snake like neck. It's squawked again turning his head and curiosity. Xavier couldn't believe his eyes and sat silently with his mouth open and all and confusion. He watched as the frail looking creature came closer. It's sniffed at Xavier with inquisitiveness, then in a bird like motion squat loudly into the air. The sudden sound called Xavier to flinch and slightly scoot away from the creature, but it simply followed and continued it's inspection. He flicked his hand in a shooing motion to try and make it retreat but it just sniffed his hand. Xavier then heard something move out of the bushes to his left and turned to see another one coming towards him.

The pair sniffed and squawked as They looked over Xavier. Soon after, two more showed up. All of them prodding and inspecting him. Xavier feeling uncomfortable by the group actions slowly started to his feet again to walk away, but they quickly followed. Then one more join the group but instead of their previous curious squawks; they begin to Hiss and chirp loudly. Xavier stopped and looked back to see the two little ones had began to sprint towards him with their tiny claws outstretched and baring their needle like teeth.

Xavier did the only thing he could think of. He started to run. He ran as fast as his feet would carry him! Darting along the beach hopping over down palm trees and small boulders. All while the lilliputian pack continued their pursuit.

"Nice bird things! Go away!" Xavier scrambled up the side of a large boulder and stood on top. He watched as the group stood at the boulders space looking at them with their beady eyes. "Go back to being curious and nice!" Xavier sat down at the tiny reptilian creatures began to circle the rock; squawking and hissing in frustration. Xavier groaned in frustration as well. "well I'm not coming down," they all begin to sit and stare at him; giving up on their climb up to just wait.

Xavier looked around for a way to escape but to no avail. The sun began to set casting shadows over the area. The breeze still blowing at it's gentle pace. "Great," Xavier light back on the cold stone, "i'm in a place I don't know, nearly naked," Xavier look down at the waiting group, "and I'm currently being hunted down by the worlds most hostile miniature lizards. that appear to like to play the waiting game!" One of them squawk to him as if to confirm his statement. Xavier just let out a groan, "no one asked you pipsqueak!"

Xavier laying there watching the sky darkened. It was the first time since he had woken up but he could think of his current situation in depth. "Ok," he began to mumble to himself. "I am on a beach, I have no clothes, and it's getting dark and cold." he looked down for the third time to see the lizards making small nests in the sand out of small pieces of grass in thatch. "You guys are very persistent," Xavier took a deep breath then let out a sigh. "I guess I'm staying here tonight." He closed his eyes, then began to focus on his breathing. Counting each breath until he finally drifted off to sleep atop his Boulder.

Hello and Salutions. My name is Deadmanrevival. I hope that you enjoy the first part of my story. Keep in mind that this is my first time publishing my work. I write all the time aind plan to update weekly(hopefully). Please feel free to critic and give pointers if you wish.


End file.
